needs title)
by reia-chan
Summary: er... um... it's just a bunch of SxK fluff... go an' read


Fic title: still needs a title!  
  
Author: reia-chan  
  
Kamui paced back and forth in his room. Nothing good has happened to him since the day Kotori ... Kamui stopped in mid-pace. Ever since the day Kotori died he lost Fuuma. "Fuuma," he whispered to himself. He felt that pain in his heart again. The pain of losing a friend. The pain of losing a loved one. Kamui shuddered and hugged himself as he fell to the floor. "Fu...u...ma..."  
  
Subaru was sitting on his bed lighting another cigarette. Sure people have told him repeatedly not to smoke anymore, but he didn't care.  
  
Fuuma was sitting on 'his' chair under the Government building that evening. Nataku was knelt by his side, purring slightly at every stroke of Fuuma at his hair. Fuuma's eyes were glazed, as if in a trance. Nataku noticed the slight change of behavior of his 'daddy' and cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Kamui..." Fuuma said, in an almost whisper.  
  
"Daddy?' said Nataku, confused that Fuuma had called him 'Kamui'.  
  
Fuuma's eyes were still glazed.  
  
Subaru knew that it was half-past midnight, but he felt that something was wrong, out of place... somewhere near...  
  
As he came close to Kamui's room, he noticed that the light was still on and there were muffled noises inside. He walked closer to Kamui's room and saw that the door was slightly open. Subaru peeked, not that he intended to intrude on Kamui's privacy, but he felt the urge to do so. Kamui was curled up on the floor, crying his heart out. Sobbing his once friend's name. Subaru felt a tingling sensation throughout his body. Without noticing it, he pushed open the door and went inside to comfort the young Seal. He put a hand on Kamui's shoulder and rubbed it with his thumb. "Kamui, are you OK?" He asked with the gentlest voice he could muster. Kamui continued to sob.  
  
Subaru picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms. "Kamui... It's going to be all right." Subaru assured, rocking the boy in his arms. "Fuuma..." Kamui continued to sob. Subaru tried to hush the sobbing Kamui at the same time to lull him to sleep.  
  
After a while, Kamui stopped sobbing and calmed down; his eyes were closed. Subaru carried him to his bed and tucked him in. he started to leave but he felt a tug in his long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Subaru... don't go..." was Kamui's weak plea. Subaru's small smile was barely hidden. "I'll just close the door. Don't worry I'll come back." When Subaru had closed the door, he sat on Kamui's bed and held his hand. "Please stay..." Kamui said as he moved closer to Subaru. Silence. Subaru could have sworn that Kamui was asleep by now. The long silence and Kamui's soft breathing started to lull Subaru to sleep.  
  
"Subaru..."  
  
Subaru's eyes popped open as he heard Kamui's voice. Kamui was looking at Subaru like a lost lamb. Kamui smiled weakly and said, "Thanks for what you did..."  
  
Kamui sat up on his bed and rested his head on Subaru's shoulder. Subaru wrapped his arms around the young Seal. "It was nothing... I mean I just..." Subaru started but he couldn't find the words to explain what he had just done. Kamui chuckled, blushing a bit. He pulled Subaru down onto his bed. He pulled up the covers so that both he and Subaru would be warm and cozy. Kamui snuggled closer into Subaru's chest, a weak smile on his face, and a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. Kamui wrapped his arms around Subaru's waist. Subaru had his arms around Kamui and pulled him closer. Kamui sighed as he let his drowsiness take control. He felt Subaru stroke his hair, then silence again.  
  
"Thanks again..." Kamui whispered after a while as he closed his eyes. "Hmmm..." came his reply. Kamui slept with a smile on his face.  
  
Subaru felt the boy's body relax. He looked down at the sleeping boy and kissed him on the forehead. Then he pulled him closer and nuzzled at his soft black hair. "Good night, Kamui," he whispered softly as he let sleep take over him.  
  
owari!!!  
  
waiii!!! It's finished!!! Yay!! R&R, onegai! Suggestions for a title? Post `em up at the reviews page!  
  
--reia shiioru 


End file.
